


There's always a first time to everything

by Missy_Universe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Cute, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy_Universe/pseuds/Missy_Universe
Summary: “Will it hurt?”“Yeah, a bit. But don’t worry, I’ll take care of you. It’s not my first time, after all.”





	There's always a first time to everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So... This is one that I like... I hope you enjoy it too! if there's any big mistakes, just tell me, I'm French Canadian so my English is not perfect. Thanks for reading!

“Will it hurt?”  
“Yeah, a bit. But don’t worry, I’ll take care of you. It’s not my first time, after all.”  
“Yeah, but it’s MY first time, scarhead!”  
“Listen. It will hurt, you’ll feel it a lot. But I have everything nearby so it’s not too bad.”  
“Will I bleed?”  
“Not If I do it right.”  
“What DO you do right?”  
“listen, you little shit—‘  
“Sorry! Sorry! Jeez, Louise, don’t get your panties in a knot, I’m really stressed. And you know my coping mechanism.”  
Harry sighed. Of course he did.  
“How was your first time?” asked Draco, almost shy.  
“I was really nervous. I was shaking really bad and I cried.”  
“Ah! You little bitch. . .”  
“Shut up, Elsa.”  
“I hate that movie! I don’t even look like her!”  
“Not the point. My first time scared me a lot. But the dude knew what he was doing. And it went really well. So don’t worry.”  
“You won’t laugh at me?”  
“No.”  
“And I won’t bleed?”  
“No.”  
“And if I cry, you won’t tell?”  
“Not a soul. I’ll take real good care of you, babe.”  
Harry loved how much it calmed Draco when he used his little nickname. He took the blond in his arm, feeling the stress float away.  
“Do you trust me, Draco?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Well, then, let’s take off your shirt.”  
“Take yours off too.”  
“Of course I will.”  
Draco moved from the warm embrace and took off his shirt with shaking hands. When he looked, Harry was already shirtless, to his great pleasure.  
“Okay, Draco, you will want to lay down. I’ll go slow for you.”  
Draco sat down on the bed and started to look everywhere to change his mind, not noticing that his leg was shaking like crazy until he felt a hot hand on his knee.  
“Calm down.”  
“For your information, I am always really calm.”  
“I can see that. . .”  
“Shut the fuck up, shit face.”  
“Yeah, yeah. You ready, baby? I’m about to start.”  
“I’m not sure if it’s a good idea, anymore.”  
“I’ll be gentle. Take a big breath.”  
Draco breathed in and held it. Suddenly, a loud buzzing sound filled the room. A hot hand pressed on his chest, urging him to lay on his back. The blond closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath when a sharp pain hit him on his left pec.  
Half an hour later, the buzzing stopped, but not the pain. The warm hand left his chest and a soft pair of lips placed the lightest of kisses on the tip of his nose. He opened his teary eyes and looked at Harry.  
"All done, beautiful!” said harry, handing Draco a tissue. “Do you want to see it?”  
Draco wiped the tears out of his eyes, nodding at the same time. Harry smiled and took a mirror. He gave it to Draco, who hurried to look a this chest. He felt his heart stop before starting to beat again, like he just ran a marathon. Right there, on his pale skin, a heart was tattooed. It was asymmetrical and the curves were graceful and light.  
Harry came next to him, posing his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder.  
“Do you like it?”  
“I . . . I love it! It’s amazing! And you did it . . . freestyle, wow, it’s beautiful!”  
“Not as much as you, you know.”  
Draco laughed softly. Harry put a cream and a bandage over the irritated skin and the blond then leaned against Harry’s heavily tattooed body. He passed a finger on a tattoo similar to the one he just got.  
“Hey . . . we got matching tattoos. . .”  
“Yeah. Just like that Katy Perry song.”  
“Do you know what would be best?”  
“What?”  
“Matching rings.”  
“One day, baby, I promise, I’ll buy you a rock the size of our love.”  
“Jupiter is not for sale.”  
“I said our love, not your ego.”  
The boys laughed and pushed each other lightly before laying down, cuddling like two penguins that were cold.  
“Harry?”  
“Yeah, babe?”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too. Draco.”


End file.
